Optical signals are usable for high speed and secure data transmission between two devices. In some applications, a device capable of optical data transmission includes at least an integrated circuit (IC or “chip”) having an optical component for transmitting and/or receiving optical signals. Also, the device usually has one or more other optical or electrical components, a waveguide for the transmission of the optical signals, and a support, such as a substrate of a printed circuit board, on which the chip equipped with the optical component and the one or more other components are mounted. Various approaches for mounting a chip equipped with an optical component on a substrate have been studied.